


Late Nights

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A/B/O, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: Max wakes David up to feel one of their pups kicking.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totally_friendly_max_content](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_friendly_max_content/gifts).



> I was made aware by someone that AO3 removed a bunch of my fanfictions! We don't know why this is, and I never got emails about their removal. I'm assuming it's a glitch in the server and I've emailed support! All removed fics are going to have the same notes! I'm sorry for anyone who enjoyed these fics and had them removed!
> 
> My commissions are open: camp-problematic on tumblr and BabyBoyBolide on pillowfort.io (not yet open) My Discord is BabyBoyBolide#0295.
> 
> Donate if you want! Feel free to leave a note with ideas to see them in a fic or drabble! Paypal: thyholyincubus@gmail.com

Rolling over in bed, Maxwell reached a hand down, releasing a slight huff from his nose as he sat up and groaned. Around him, the sheets shifted and pooled by his hips. Looking down, he smiled softly. Two tanned hands reached down, rubbing the large lump in his tummy. he’d been awoken in the middle of the night by calm movements from the skin under his belly. A blush forming on his cheeks, the brunet reached a hand over to shake his redheaded mate awake. 

“David, look,” Max said with a beaming grin, “they’re moving again!” 

With a sleepy groan, the freckled man sat up, bedsheet falling down past the hem of his boxers as he looked over at his mate’s swollen belly. Ruby red lips stretched across rosy cheeks, a thin hand reaching out to feel that lump in the brunet’s stomach. “I see the pups are awake when they’re supposed to be sleeping,” David purred out, reaching a hand over to turn on the bedside lamp.

 Leaning down, both hands rubbed over the little bulge his partner was carrying. Smile on his face, he cupped it and leaned down as one of his pups kicked, making Maxwell’s stomach stir slightly. The camp counselor’s grin widened, a brow quirking. “You should be asleep, little one,” he cooed out, placing a kiss on that moving lump, “you might wake your brother!”

 Again, it stirred, making Max shoot the man a fond look. The twenty-four-year-old pressed his lips to that moving little bump, blowing a raspberry. Vibrations trailed through the boy’s belly, making his toes curl and face cinch at the sensation. “That tickles! Stop, asshole!” Repeating the action, the ginger reveled in the little giggles that slipped from the brunet’s plump lips.

 Maxwell relaxed and closed his eyes. The bed shifted with David sitting back in the bed. Lips pressed against his and he leaned into the kiss, a calm expression on his face as their foreheads rested together.

 "I love you, Max…“

 "I love you too, idiot…" 


End file.
